


Dear Rabbit

by FlameWolf



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, No Sex, Predator/prey behavior, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic inspired by 'I know I'm a Wolf'.  Just a short scene between Alucard and one of my O.C.'s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hellsing or the rights to 'I Know I'm a Wolf'. This is just for fun and I make no profit from it.

Dear Rabbit

 

By: FlameWolf

 

 

 

 

 

I stood in the middle of the blood soaked field, my frightened hazel eyes resting on the crimson clad demon a few feet ahead of me as he ripped apart another freak. Blood splashed onto his pale face, accentuating his fang-filled not too sane grin. Then his blazing crimson eyes focused on me and I couldn't help the rush of fear that filled my body. Despite having known the vampire for many years, seeing him completely unleashed with his darkness going mad was an intimidating sight. I found myself backing away for every step he took, earning a deep growl from the approaching monster. It was then that I decided to beat a hasty retreat.

As I dodged through the leaning gravestones with tears of fear in my eyes, I couldn't help but feel more terrified as I heard the crunch of his approaching boots on the grass. His shadows extended well ahead of me, trying to prevent my escape. Now in full panic mode, I dodged around the shadowy tendrils and ran into the thick forest.

 

_Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak... chasing you._

 

I found myself running through a thick forest, suddenly bursting through to a huge field on the other side. Hazarding a glance behind myself, I saw the undead demon slowly stalking behind me. His crimson eyes glowed brightly in the darkness and a feral grin full of fangs stretched all the way to his ears. His black hair was flowing behind him like liquid darkness. Red eyes and mouths full of teeth made brief appearances in the flowing darkness of his hair. The very aura and way he walked screamed of a predator stalking its prey. With a small scream of denial, I ran out into the field.

 

_And the snowfields... Wouldn't seem so big, if you knew..._

 

It felt as if he was breathing down my neck as I ran, the danger in the air palpable. Fearfully, I looked behind myself as I kept running. A shining trail of red blood marred his porcelain chin and sharp fangs, making his crazed smile all the more terrifying. His shadows flared out from him, obscuring most of his features except for his glowing eyes. Demon dog heads and huge demonic eyes roiled in the darkness as he kept coming. Not wanting to know what he'd do if he caught me, I simply kept running as fast as I could.

 

_That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry..._

 

Suddenly I tripped, going flying a few feet before my face met the grass hard. Spitting out a hunk of sod with a gasp, I whirled around to face the approaching creature of the night. His shadows swirled around me as he got closer. His crimson eyes blazed down at me intensely as he stopped right in front of me. Slowly the shadows receded as he knelt down and offered me a gloved hand. With a shaky hand, I reached forward and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

 

_And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right..._

 

His crimson eyes glowing as he grinned down at me crazily, the towering nosferatu bent down until our lips were almost touching. His glowing eyes closed as he breathed my scent deeply. As the blood red eyes opened, his shadows flared briefly; obscuring his features. More fear jolted into my system as he pulled me tight against his non-corporal, writhing form.

 

_So I'm tellin' you.. That you'll be safe with me._

 

As if sensing my distress, Alucard briefly came back to himself. His shadows receded entirely and he looked down at me with a mixture of apology and faint disappointment. Almost tenderly, he cupped my pale cheek in his gloved hand. His claws burst briefly from the white leather to gently brush the skin of my cheek. Then he lovingly nuzzled my cheek, lingering at the junction of my neck.

 

_Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid..._

 

Almost protectively, his shadows flared and enveloped us as he held me tight to him. I could hear him growling faintly as his tongue lapped over my racing pulse. In the surrounding darkness of his shadows I could hear his demons gibbering and chattering insanely. He pulled back, his lips pulling into that unnatural, toothy grin again and one of his gloved hands rested on the base of my neck. The danger in his aura was almost thick enough to taste but he showed no signs of trying to hurt me.

 

_I can keep you warm, as long as you can just try... To be brave!_

 

With a low, possessive growl, the vampire holding me grazed his sharp fangs along my racing pulse. I couldn't help the shaky moan that left my lips as my legs nearly collapsed out from under me. This earned a satisfied chuckle from the predator, his sharp teeth giving my tender neck a none too gentle bite. My cry of surprise and pain only served to enflame him as his eyes changed from blood red to a deep black.

 

_Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite..._

 

Seeming to come back to himself a bit, Alucard pulled back to cup my pale face with his gloved hands. A battle seemed to be going on behind those ebony orbs as he looked into my eyes. Then he kissed me roughly, his long tongue nearly going down my throat as he held me to him in an almost desperate manner. His gloved hands shook on my back as he seemed to fight with himself.

 

_But the rest of my pack... I've left them behind._

 

Sighing shakily, Alucard broke the kiss and held me tight against him, his shadows still shielding us from view. A haunted look coming into his now crimson orbs, the monster pulled back to look at me. His eyes roamed over me as if checking for injury. His feral eyes paused on my neck, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in longing. Shaking slightly and still afraid of how he was acting, I submissively tilted my head to the side, earning a ragged gasp from the vampire. His hands tightened on me as he leaned in to sniff at my exposed neck.

 

_And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill..._

 

Suddenly he shoved me away, his gloved hands gripped into tight fists. A tortured look on his pale face, Alucard stepped away from me. The normally composed predator was shaking slightly as he tried to look anywhere but at me. Noticing his struggle, I found myself approaching him cautiously. His tortured, red gaze shot up as a gloved hand came up to keep me at bay. Fear for me stood stark in his crimson orbs.

 

_But the thought of fresh meat... It is making me ill!_

 

Ignoring him entirely, I came close to him, turning my head to the side to expose my neck for him. I wanted to show him that I still trusted him even I was afraid. Alucard immediately wrapped his arms around me, shaking slightly as he nuzzled my cheek. A low growl escaped him as he nuzzled the white flesh of my neck once again. He made a strangled sounding noise and his tongue stretched out to lick over my pulse. Once again his demons gibbered and cackled in the darkness of his shadows as he began to tense.

 

_So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with..._

 

 

With a low, growling hiss, his sharp fangs sank into my soft flesh. Pleasure immediately flooded my system, my knees nearly giving out from under me as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Only his strong, red clad arms kept me on my feet as he sucked my blood. Low, possessive growls came from his throat as his arms tightened around me viciously. His shadows engulfed us both as we began to rise into the night sky.

 

_Me, Eee, Ooo, Ooo..._

 

Visions of his past life filled my head as he fed on me. I felt my consciousness beginning to fade and my head rolled back. Making that odd hissing, growling noise again, the crimson eyed demon pulled back to look at my pale face. A look of concern briefly flashed across his face before he bit his wrist and held it to my mouth. Almost unconscious from the loss of blood, I turned my head away from the bleeding appendage; earning a low growl from the creature holding me.

 

_So rabbit, please stop looking the other way..._

 

Finally forcing the bleeding flesh against my lips, Alucard glared down at me; his shadows curling around me tightly. Looking at him dimly, I finally opened my mouth and accepted his blood. Alucard made an approving purring noise, holding me close as he licked the still oozing wound on my neck. Worried crimson eyes gazed down at me as he lowered us back to the ground. His shadows stayed wrapped around me even as we touched the ground. With a firm, gloved hand, the nosferatu tilted my head back and captured my lips in a fierce kiss. I could taste the faint hint of my own blood on his tongue as it swirled inside my mouth.

 

_It's cold out there... So why not stay here, under my tail...?_

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Song fic inspired by 'I Know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretics. I find the song oddly fitting for the relationship between Alucard and one of my O.C.s. This is gonna be short and sweet.


End file.
